This invention relates in general to the construction of venetian blinds and in particular to a new and useful slat engaging support link for a suspension member.
Known are venetian blinds of this kind, for example from Swiss Pat. No. 591 006 in which loops interweaved with suspension cords embrace webs of U-shaped staples serving as links and having pointed protruding legs which are driven diametrically through the entire flange of the slat and bent therebehind, as usual with conventional slats. Aside from the unsatisfactory clamping power of a staple, for example under conditions of handling the blind, such a connection is hardly suitable for an automation in manufacture, particularly because of the necessity of having a bending tool placed at the rear side of the flange.